Confession
by Dana-chan1
Summary: Un truc impossible à définir! En tout cas, dsl pour la mise en page mais ffnet n'en fait qu'à sa tête! Euh.....review please.


TITRE : Confession  
AUTEUR (si on peut appeler ça comme ça^^) : Dana-chan  
  
GENRE : drame, espèce de torture mentale à vous faire psychoter quand vous écrivez.....en fait, je sais pas ce que c'est mais si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, vous pouvez toujours lire !  
  
COUPLES : 1+2, 1+3, 1+4 et 1+5 (euh je crois que c'est tout^^)  
  
Heero : C'est déjà pas mal pour un seul homme ! !  
  
Dana-chan : (no comment)^^  
  
DISCLAIMER : Je préfère ne pas essayer de me les approprier là parce que ça ne vaudrait pas trop la peine.  
  
G-boys : COMMENT CA ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
  
Dana-chan : Nan nan rien du tout ! Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit.  
  
NOTE : Ce truc tordu a germé dans mon esprit tordu lorsque j'étais visiblement en manque d'inspiration pour la suite de Prémonition et de mes autres projets.  
  
Bonne lecture (si c'est possible)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
CONFESSION  
Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans une maisonnette. La première était un  
  
agent immobilier et la seconde une religieuse. Cette dernière recherchait un  
  
endroit calme et quelque peu isolé afin de pouvoir réflèchir et méditer à son  
  
aise. La s?ur questionna :  
« Mais dites moi madame, comment est-ce possible qu'une si jolie habitation  
  
n'ait encore point trouvé acheteur ? »  
L'interpelée sembla hésiter puis avoua :  
« C'est à cause des anciens locataires. C'était cinq jeunes garçons, ils  
  
louaient la maison et payaient tous les trois mois. Un jour nous nous  
  
sommes rendu compte à l'agence qu'ils avaient un mois de retard pour le  
  
loyer. Plusieurs agents sont venus mais jamais personne n'a ouvert. Nous  
  
avons donc remis la maison en vente. Malheureusement, les rumeurs vont  
  
très vite, trop vite. Pour les gens de la ville d'à côté, la maison serait hantée  
  
ou encore il y aurait une malédiction. En un an, nous n'avons trouvé aucun  
  
acheteur potentiel. Vous êtes la première ma s?ur. »  
La nonne, perdue dans ses pensées lui demanda :  
« Puis-je monter au premier pendant que vous préparer les papiers ? »  
La femme poussa un petit cri de surprise :  
« Vous.vous ? ? ? Vous la prenez ? ? Malgré ce que je viens de vous  
  
raconter ? »  
Elle acquiésça puis se dirigea vres les escaliers.  
Elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Les affaires des anciens locataires étaient  
  
toujours là. Elle se dirigea vers un bureau en chêne massif.. Elle laissa  
  
glisser ses doigts sur le bois et sans le vouloir fit tomber une enveloppe  
  
qu'elle ramassa. Ladite enveloppe qui avait dû être blanche autrefois avait  
  
jauni. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle voulut l'ouvrir. Une lettre se touvait  
  
à l'intérieur. Elle la déplia et la lit :  
« Je suis Heero Yuy. Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais pilote de gundam. J'ai 17 ans.  
  
Pendant plus d'un an j'ai combattu aux côtés de mes quatre compagnons et  
  
puis la guerre s'est terminée il y a six mois. C'est alors que nous avons  
  
détruit nos gundams et nous avons décidé de vivre ensemble, tous les 5  
  
dans cette maisonnette. Un endroit retiré de la ville où nous pourrions être  
  
tranquilles sans pour autant être coupés du monde. Nous étions bien là,  
  
tous les cinq, intimement liés par toute cette douleur et cette souffrance  
  
connues jadis.  
Nous vivions modestement malgré la fortune de Quatre qui était à notre  
  
disposition. Nous nous satisfaisions d'un tout petit rien. Chaque sourire,  
  
chaque éclat de rire faisait le bonheur de tous ici. C'est dans ces moments là  
  
que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à eux, à quel point je les  
  
aimais eux, tous les quatre sans exception. Et je sais qu'eux aussi  
  
m'aimaient. Je l'ai compris après la guerre.  
Je me souviens, deux jours après que la paix ait été officiellement reconnue,  
  
c'est à dire le jour où nous avons détruit nos gundams, où nous sommes  
  
arrivés dans cette maison, et le soir, lorsque je me tenais sur la terrasse, le  
  
regard perdu dans l'horison, il est arrivé et il m'a pris la main. Je l'ai regardé  
  
dans les yeux et ce que j'y ai vu, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier. C'est alors  
  
que Duo m'a dit :  
« Ca y est, nous avons enfin accompli notre tâche. Désormais, le monde doit  
  
se reconstruire pour avancer dans cette aire de paix qui lui est offerte ; nous  
  
devons nous aussi nous reconstruire. »  
Et je lui ai répondu :  
« Je ne le pourrai pas. On ne m'a jamais appris à être un Homme alors je ne  
  
peux me reconstruire. Je suis le soldat parfait, juste une simple machine  
  
dont les programmes n'ont pas été actualisés. »  
J'ai accompagné ces paroles d'un rire amer puis, pour la première fois, j'ai  
  
laissé coulé mes larmes. Il a fait de même et, en s'appochant de moi, il m'a  
  
soufflé à l'oreille :  
« Alors nous te l'apprendrons, JE te l'apprendrai. Soit sans crainte, nous  
  
sommes là. »  
Oui. Je savais que je ne serais plus jamais seul maintenant. Je lui ai souri, il  
  
m'a souri et nous sommes restés ainsi, main dans la main, les yeux plongés  
  
dans ceux de l'autre pendant un temps qui me paru l'éternité. Finalement, il  
  
me laissa seul, avec une infime partie de mon humanité retrouvée.  
Ce fût pour eux, à partir de ce moment là, le début de la reconstruction ;  
  
pour moi juste le début de mon humanité.  
Le lendemain je me suis levé. Lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cuisine, j'ai vu  
  
Trowa et Quatre enlacés. Quatre m'a alors dit :  
« Heero, viens avec nous. »  
Trowa a enchaîné :  
« Ne nous quitte jamais ! »  
Alors nous nous sommes tous trois enlacés, laissant de nouveau libre cours  
  
à nos émotions. De même que la veille, je ne sais combien de temps nous  
  
retâmes ainsi. Mais c'était si bon de se sentir aimé !  
Ce fût pour eux, à partir de ce moment là, le ré-apprentissage des  
  
sentiments humains ; pour moi l'apprentissage.  
Il y a quelques jours, alors que je me trouvais sur le pas de la porte pour  
  
attendre le retour de Wufei qui était parti en ville, je me suis mis à réfléchir à  
  
tout ce qui s'était passé en six mois, à ce que nous étions devenus ; si bien  
  
que je ne le vis pas arriver. C'est alors qu'il me demanda :  
« A quoi penses-tu Heero ? »  
Je lui répondis :  
« A ce que nous sommes devenus depuis que cette guerre est terminée. »  
« Et ? »  
« Et plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé  
  
notre place dans ce monde de paix. »  
Il me déclara donc :  
« Nous en sommes tous arrivés au même point. Nous doutons de cette amitié  
  
que nous croyions à toute épreuve et qui finalement. »  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspens ; pleura. Je fis de même. Il s'approcha et me  
  
pris dans ses bras, cette étreinte là, elle non plus je ne l'oublierai jamais.  
  
Nous restâmes ainsi durant un temps qui me paru une nouvelle fois une  
  
éternité. Toutes nos étreintes le paraîssaient.  
En fait nous nous angoissions. Nous avions peur de ne pas pouvoir rester  
  
unis mais si nous restions ensemble, allions-nous vraiment exister dans  
  
cette nouvelle vie ?  
Il est vrai que depuis le debut l'instauration de la paix, Duo ne faisait plus de  
  
cauchemars, Trowa s'était ouvert ainsi que Wufei et moi. Quant à Quatre,  
  
son empathie ne le faisait pratiquement plus souffrir puisque nous étions  
  
tous plus ou moins heureux. Mais même si nous avions l'intime conviction  
  
d'avoir trouvé un équilibre, nous savions au fond de nous que le seul moyen  
  
de pouvoir exister vraiment dans ce nouveau monde était de nous séparer pour toujours.  
Cette seule idée me révulsait au plus au point et je savais qu'il en était de  
  
même pour eux. Mais nous ne pouvions pas non plus rester ainsi, avec ces  
  
doutes et ce mal-être qui nous atteignaient de plus en plus chaque jour.  
C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une décision. Je ne leur ai pas demandé leur avis, j'ai  
  
sûrement été égoïste mais je craignais tellement que l'un d'eux refuse. Je  
  
sais que je n'aurais pas dû douter, j'aurais dû leur faire confiance. Peut- être  
  
que si je l'avais fait je me sentirais moins coupable mais tant pis, ce qui est  
  
fait et fait et ne peut être défait.  
Je les ai tués tous les Quatre, un par un ce matin même, d'une simple balle  
  
bien placée de manière à ce qu'ils ne sentent rien. Je les ai emmenés dans la  
  
clairière près de la maison. Je vais aller les rejoindre. Je vais brûler leur  
  
corps et me brûler avec. Oui, je ne mérite pas une mort lente après ce que  
  
j'ai fait, je ne suis d'ailleurs qu'un lâche de me suicider. Je les ai assassinés.  
  
Je suis un assassin.  
Si j'ai écrit tout cela, c'est dans l'espoir qu'un jour quelqu'un trouve cette  
  
lettre. Pour qu'un jour le monde sache qu'un jeune garçon, ancien pilote de  
  
gundam et sauveur de l'humanité, a lâchement abattu ses coéquipiers, ses  
  
amis, par peur de les perdre ou par crainte qu'ils ne souffrent trop. En fait, il  
  
n'y a aucune logique à tout cela. Je n'arrive même plus à comprendre mon  
  
geste. Il aurait mieux valu finalement que nous ne survivions pas à cette  
  
guerre.  
Je ne cherche nullement à me disculper ou à me faire comprendre. J'espère  
  
seulement qu'un jour au moins une personne puisse me pardonner mon  
  
acte.  
Ainsi se termine mon existence.  
  
Il était un jeune garçon de 17 ans, ancien soldat ; il était un assassin qui mit  
  
fin à ses jours dans d'atroces souffrance. Il était un lâche.  
  
Adieu.  
  
Heero Yuy. »  
Une larme roula sur la joue de la s?ur. Elle replia la lettre et la remis dans  
  
l'enveloppe. Ceci fait, elle s'agenouilla, se signa puis commença à prier pour  
  
l'âme des pilotes et le salut de Heero Yuy. Elle murmura :  
« Repose en paix Heero Yuy. Le seigneur te pardonne pour ton acte. »  
OWARI  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
Voilà, j'espère que ceci ne vous a pas trop déprimé. Je tenais absolument à le poster. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je crois que c'est parce que ces derniers temps je me pose beaucoup de questions sur la nature humaine et tout ce qui va avec : conscience, inconscience. Enfin bref, reviewé si vous le voulez. Merci d'avance. 


End file.
